Ghost Cruise
Ghost Cruise is the eighth episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang go on a cruise, but a Seaweed Ghoul keeps appearing and attacking the people on the cruise. But can Mystery Inc. solve this salty mystery? Plot It is a dark and stormy night. The waves smash onto the sea and water whirls over a ferry in the distance. The crew of men on the ship are at the front of the boat trying to stop it all. The captain helps! Suddenly from the edge of the boat climbs a seaweed monster. The captain gets so worried that he jumps off the boat ending his life. The next day. The gang are in the Malt Shop. "Like, I love malts, eh Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby, "Rey are relicious". "I'm glad you guys are so happy!" Says Velma. "Why?" Asks Daphne. "Haven't you heard about the ferry and the seaweed ghost attack!?" Asks Velma reading the newspaper. "No!" Says Shaggy. "What happened?" Asks Daphne. "It was a stormy night and a ferry was out on sea. The crew of the ship were out on the front trying to stop the storm. Everyone inside of the ferry was terrified so the captain came out too. But suddenly, a ghost made purely from seaweed climbed up from the side of the boat. The captain was so scared with both of the issues that he jumped off of the boat ending his life!" Says Velma. "Jeepers!" Says Daphne. "Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Says Fred. "We should go on this ferry cruise!" Says Daphne. "Good idea Daph!" Says Fred. "Yeah, good idea!" Says Velma. "Good idea, how is it a good idea!" Whimpers Shaggy. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Asks Fred. "Go on then!" Says Shaggy. Fred throws a Scooby Snack but Scooby catches it before Shaggy does. "Like, Scoob!" Moans Shaggy. "Rorry!" Says Scooby. The gang laugh. The next day it is sunny and the gang are on the ferry cruise that they talked about the night before. Daphne is swimming in the swimming pool while Fred is playing Basketball with another man and Velma is reading a book, and of course Scooby and Shaggy are eating a buffet. Soon Scooby and Shaggy have eaten all of the buffet. The chef walks out and sees that the buffet has gone and finds Scooby and Shaggy. "You!" Cries the chef. "Like, we're so sorry! What's your name mister chef sir?" Asks Shaggy. "I'm Guy and that buffet was for tonight and you've eaten it all!" Says Guy. "Like, we'll make our way!" Says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run off. "And I never want to bump into you stealing my food again!" Cries Guy. Soon the gang meet up. "This cruise is lovely, I'm surprised that a ghost appeared here!" Says Daphne. "No ghost nonsense!" Says a woman from behind them. "Who are you?" Asks Fred. "I'm Juliet, the new captain of this cruise, and there is no such thing as a ghost, the old captain just made it up so that he could leave his job!" Says Juliet. "Okay, but where would we find this ghost?" Asks Daphne. "THERE IS NO GHOST!!!" Shouts Juliet. She walks off in a grump. "That was odd!" Says Shaggy. "Tell me about it!" Says Fred. "Yeah, it was a little to odd!" Says Velma. A man walks past the gang. "I want this boat and I'll have it if it is the last thing I do!" Shouts a man to Juliet. "Yeah right, you're never getting it Joe" replies Juliet. "Well, we'll have to see about that!" Shouts Joe as he walks off. A couple walk past the gang. The woman has dark skin along with dark hair and brown eyes with an orange dress while the man also has dark skin and dark hair but wears a black suit. "That Joe, he always ruins this cruise" says the woman. "What's your name?" Asks Velma. "I'm Ash and this is my husband Oracle!" Says the woman. "Nice to meet you!" Says Oracle. "You too!" Says Fred. They walk off. "This cruise is full of some strange people!" Says Daphne. That night, the gang investigate the part of the boat where the captain died and the ghost appeared. "Look, I've found a bit of seaweed!" Says Fred. He shows the gang. "It's probably from the ghost when he last appeared" says Velma. "Like, it looks like we've got our first clue!" Says Shaggy. "Let's split up and look for clues, me and Daphne will look below the deck while Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby search around up here!" Says Fred. So Daphne and Fred go below the deck. "Look, it's a wallet!" Says Daphne. She picks it up and shows Fred. Inside is a picture of the old captain. "It's the old captain's wallet!" Says Fred. "That means that someone stole his wallet" says Daphne. "But who?" Asks Fred. Meanwhile above Daphne and Fred Scooby, Shaggy and Velma are searching a cabin. "Rook!" Says Scooby, "wet footprints". "Well done Scoob, let's go tell the others" says Velma. Suddenly the ghost locks the door on them and leaves freezing blocks of ice to turn them into ice cubes. "Help!" They cry. Daphne and Fred see what is happening. Daphne unlocks the door and Fred knocks the ghost over. Soon the sheriff arrives. Ash and Oracle stop to see what is going on. "I heard about this ghost on the news and thanks to you guys, you've caught him" says the Sheriff. "Now it's time to see who you really are!" Says Daphne ripping off the mask. "Joe!" Says the gang. "As I suspected, I noticed earlier that Joe had wet footprints and so did the ghost so I knew it had to be Joe!" Says Velma. "Why did he do it?" Asks the Sheriff. "To steal the boat cruise and make money out of it!" Says Daphne. "Also, how did he breath underwater?" Asks the Sheriff. "Diving suit and air tank and mask!" Says Fred revealing Joe's sea wear. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog!" Says Joe. The Sheriff takes him away. That night there is a party on the ship. Daphne and Fred are dancing together while Velma dances on her own. "Where are Scoobs and Shags?" Asks Fred. Meanwhile Scooby and Shaggy eat all of the buffet. Guy appears. "You little..." Cries Guy. The gang laugh. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *The Ferry **The Malt Shop * Notes/trivia *The Seaweed Ghoul looks exactly like the Marsh Monster from The Funky Phantom. ** Quotes :"You little..." - Guy Home media Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 2: Nightmares Category:DarthHill's Stuff